Kitten's Milk
by RamRam12
Summary: Blake is into ageplay and Ruby's her mommy. Today Ruby wants to try something new that Blake's hesitant about, but it leads to a pleasurable experience for both parties. (Ageplay, Ladybug)


Blake had always loved milk for as long as she could remember, so why would the girl pass up the opportunity to drink some right now from the bottle held in Ruby's hand? Blake watched as Ruby put the bottle in the microwave for a few seconds to warm it up for Blake who was being carried around like a small child against Ruby's hip. Ruby began bouncing Blake on her hip a little which made Blake giggle happily as she bounced up and down. The microwave dinged a few seconds later and caused Ruby to stop bouncing Blake which made the older girl frown slightly until Ruby pulled the bottle out of the microwave and smiled down at her adorable kitten. Blake immediately buried her face in her Mommy's, as Blake was supposed to call her, neck in embarrassment that she'd be drinking from it even though she really wanted to. Blake's face was flushed from embarrassment as she felt her mommy shift her so that she could see kitten's adorably flushed face.

Blake refuses to make eye contact with her mommy until Ruby cupped the girl's chin and pulled it so that Blake had to look at her. Blake looked at her mommy to see her smiling at her which made her happy because seeing her mommy happy made her happy too. Blake wiggled a little on her mommy's knee as she stared into the loving pools of silver that were gazing into her own amber colored eyes.

"Blakey, you need to drink your milk if you wanna become a big strong huntress like mommy!" Ruby playfully explained to Blake who she could tell really wanted to drink from the bottle, but was still a little hesitant and prideful to do so. Ruby knew with a little coxing from herself and encouragement she could get her kitten to take quite a liking to the bottle filled with warm milk.

Blake let out a small mewl as her mommy told her that if she wanted to be big and strong like her she needed to drink her milk. Blake eyes the bottle before timidly opening her mouth to indicate she wanted it while letting out a small whine. Her mommy's face lit up with pride and happiness before she chuckled and picked Blake up which confused the girl. Ruby had noticed the confused look on her kitten's face while she had grabbed the bottle of milk and carried her towards the living room.

"It's okay kitten, mommy is just taking you to the couch in the living room, so it will be more comfortable for both of us." Ruby explained to her little kitten as she sat down in the couch and cradled Blake's neck and head with her right arm while slowly raising the bottle to her hungry kitten's lips.

Blake watched as the bottle approached her mouth before she eagerly opened her mouth and felt the bottle's nipple be placed in which she eagerly began to suckle on. Warm milk came flooding out into the catgirl's mouth and spiraled down her throat before looking into her stomach, causing a warm, filling feeling to start rising in her. Blake couldn't believe she hadn't let her mommy bottle feed her before now as she began to purr softly against the bottle's nipple as she sucked it dry.

Ruby removed the bottle from her kitten's mouth once it was empty and cooed at the girl who had some milk dribbling down the side of her mouth towards her chin. Ruby used her thumb to swipe over the milk before bringing it to her kitten's mouth, and watched as her eyes lit up before latching onto Ruby's thumb and sucking it eagerly with her rough little cat tongue that always sent shivers down Ruby's back.

Blake couldn't believe her luck! Not only had she just gotten a full bottle of warm milk fed to her by her mommy, but now her mommy was letting her suck on her thumb! Sucking on her mommy's fingers was one of Blake's favorite things to do while in little space. She enjoyed how pleased she could make her mommy just by licking the small, stick like appendages that would frequently pet and touch her. Blake also found happiness in how she felt slightly below her mommy when she did, like her pet, like her mommy's kitten. As Blake thought about this as she continued to suckle on her mommy's thumb she felt her arousal starting to leak out onto her panties and flushed in embarrassment. Mommy and her had never made this time into something sexual, and Blake had never brought it up and always hid her arousal extremely well when being able to play with her mommy, but with the introduction of bottle feed as well as being able to suck her mommy's thumb Blake had been pushed over the edge as her juices leaked into her thong that she typically wore during playtime with mommy.

Ruby had bed petting her kitten's hair when she felt a slightly wet spot pressing against her thigh. Deciding to investigate, Ruby lifted up the oversized shirt that her kitten was currently wearing to see her kitten's folds glistening with arousal as her kitten shuddered under her mommy's gaze. Ruby felt her kitten suck a little faster on her thumb while letting out a sound that sounded like a mix between a whine and a mewl which she instantly deemed her new favorite sound that her kitten made.

Blake as began to tremble beneath her mommy's gaze while she looked her most precious place that was currently oozing Blake's arousal from the whole situation. Blake had never felt more sexually aroused in her entire life than right now with her mommy's thumb in her mouth. Blake began to slightly tremble from the amount of built up arousal and worry about what her mommy might do. Blake had no idea how her mommy would react to Blake getting aroused by doing this, but was pleasantly surprised well she felt another finger be slipped into her mouth.

"Awwwwwe, it seems my kitten is a naughty little thing isn't she? Well don't you worry about a thing, mommy will take good care of you." Ruby cooed out to her kitten as she pushed another finger into her kitten's mouth while gently rubbing her stomach which made the cat girl's Purrs grow in volume as Ruby returned her attention to her naughty kitten's slick folds. Ruby lightly trailed her hand up her kitten's right thigh before switching to her left one, each stroke eliciting a shiver from the mewling kitten. Ruby smiled as she gently pulled her kitten's shirt up over her stomach before leaning down to press soft kisses all over her stomach that made her kitten squirm with every kiss she placed.

Blake's senses were in overdrive with her tongue swirling around a pair of fingers, her mommy trailing her hand along her thighs, and placing soft, angelic like kisses along her stomach Blake was certain she was going to go crazy soon if she didn't get to release herself. So Blake began to whine and mewl louder as her hips began bucking against the air, trying to make contact with anything that she could rub herself against. Blake felt like a cat in heat right now and she adored it. She loved feeling like an animal during sex and being treated like a baby at the same time was arousing the girl in ways she didn't even know were possible.

"Sweet kitten, mommy's gonna help you with that mess you made down there now." Ruby said in a singsong voice as she slid her hand down her kitten's stomach before brushing lightly against her kitten's clit which made the girl let out a full blown moan around Ruby's fingers that made Ruby shiver with delight. She began rubbing her kitten's clit lightly between her thumb and pointer finger while looking at her kitten's face for her reactions, and she wasn't disappointed with the results.

Blake was almost positive she died and went to heaven when her mommy took her clit between her fingers and began rubbing it between them. Waves of pleasure began ripping through the older girl's body as she shuddered and stuck her tongue out as she began to pant and drool a bit around her mommy's fingers. Blake had never felt so much pleasure in her life than she did right now from her mommy who was now placing her wrist against her clit and rubbing it slightly which made Blake whimper with need as she felt her wetness press against her mommy's hand.

"Mommy has decided she'd like her little kitten to please herself like a kitten for her mommy using her mommy's hand." Ruby breathed huskily into her kitten's ear before sitting back with a grin as she waited for her kitten to begin pleasuring herself like the dirty little kitten she was.

Blake's back arched at her mommy's words that had been husked into her ears before she began eagerly bucking against the hand pressed against her cunt. Mommy's palm continuously hit Blake's clit every time she bucked upward, so it didn't take long for Blake to come unraveled about 3 minutes of continuous bucking against her mommy's hand. Blake's whole body tensed up before spasming uncontrollably while she let out a loud purr as she climaxed against her mommy's hand which began to move on its own to help Blake ride out her climax.

Ruby had thoroughly enjoyed watching her kitten try to breed with her hand until she came against it. She looked down at the sweaty, panting mess that was her kitten that was laying in her lap with her two fingers still in her mouth which she promptly removed, so that her kitten could breath better. Ruby began strocking her kitten again while saying how much she loved her and how well she did until her breathing evened out and felt her kitten grasp onto her shirt and nuzzle into it. Before Ruby could say a word she could feel the rythamic breathing of her kitten which told her she'd fallen asleep.


End file.
